Best friends
by Trinny Dream
Summary: “We are not best friends. I told you to go away!” MattxMello one-shot, Wammy Time fic. Dedicated to my best friend.


--

**A/N: **I've been having a rough time here lately dealing with some personal family problems and my best friend has been there for me at _all _hours. I had planned to write her something to show her how much I love and appreciate her but this happened instead. I guess general idea is still kind of there, haha. So it's still dedicated to my bestie, you know who you are.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, Sony's Play Station, or Nintendo's Game Boy.

--

**Best friends.**

**--**

"Hey Mel!" Matt bounded happily into the blonde's room without knocking. He was wearing a brilliant smile that could easily end wars.

"Go away." Mello was stretched out on his bed with his face buried in the pillow.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked tenderly.

"Go _away_." He hissed into the pillow.

"I can't! We're best friends! It's my duty to comfort you in your time of need." Matt wore a dorky grin as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Mello rolled onto his side looking over at Matt wearing the hardest of glares.

"We are _not_ best friends. I told you to go away!" He drew his leg back and delivered a harsh blow to Matt's lower back. The redhead was thrown into the floor. As Matt picked himself up and shuffled out the door he was trying to decide what hurt worse… his back or his _heart_?

What was Mello's problem anyway?

Matt had always-- _always, _been there for Mello no matter what.

He willingly snuck into the kitchen in the middle of the night to bring Mello chocolate. He assisted, without question, in his crazily devious plots.

Matt had served so many detentions and weeks to months worth of groundings, all thanks to the blonde, without complaining _once._

Mello never said _'thank you' _or _'I'm sorry'_ even when his stupid plans got his videogames confiscated for a week. The blonde would merely laugh and tell him it was his fault for getting caught.

Seriously, what did a guy have to do to get a little love? A snatch of appreciation? All Matt could get out of Mello were kicks and punches. Those violent acts were far from loving or appreciative.

The blonde was prone to violent mood swings. Matt would just about bet his Play Station that Mello's current mood had something to do with Near.

Near was very quiet and reserved. The white haired youth kept to himself and rarely spoke to anyone unless spoken to.

That didn't matter to Mello, at all. As far as the blonde was concerned Near was the devil and completely out to get him. He hated Near because he was 'better' than him.

As far as _Matt_ was concerned Near was no where close to being better than Mello. Sure, he may have been better academically but when it came to personality Mello had him topped.

The blond was _interesting_ with a fiery personality no one could refuse. He actually smiled, laughed and cried. Mello was _fun_ to be around and he had _friends _(though none of them were as good as Matt, thank you very much.)

'_Wow_' Matt realized. _'Near must be so lonely.' _

It was truly a sad thought to think that Near had no one at all to turn to, but Matt wasn't allowed to feel bad for Near. Mello would kill him for that without a second thought.

Wait, what did he care? Mello obviously hated him anyway.

Matt made his way down the second floor storage closet.

It was small, roughly five by five feet. Inside chairs and fold away tables were stored. The room was stuffed full but if Matt climbed over all the junk to the back corner there was a nice spot for him to settle and play his game boy. There, in that cramped storage room, he was hidden from the world.

Above him was a small window that allowed just enough sunlight into the room to assist him as he played. The redhead found himself coming here, to his hiding place, more and more these days.

How could Mello say they weren't best friends? They'd known each other for years and knew practically _everything_ about each other.

They played together, laughed together, and even cried together (Matt had a strange tendency to cry whenever anyone else did.) With just one glance Matt could tell how Mello was feeling. He could practically read the boys mind.

If they weren't best friends then what in the hell _were _they?

Matt tried desperately to keep his mind off it all but it was hard. Honestly, Mello was all thirteen year old Matt had. He was the only person Matt felt comfortable around and the only person he could ever think of turning to… now he said they weren't even best friends?

That really hurt.

Matt shook his head and leaned in closer to his knees. He pounded harder on the buttons trying to keep himself from crying. He couldn't cry, not over this, not alone…

So he focused as hard as he could on the game until he was completely consumed with the virtual world. He traveled around saving innocent townspeople, beating bosses, and buying things in the pixilated shop.

His head snapped up suddenly when he realized that the door to the storage room had come open. He paused his Game Boy and held his breath.

"Matt?" The voice was so quiet and… scared?

"Mello?" Matt answered without even realizing he had spoken.

There was a soft clatter as Mello skillfully scaled the chairs to reach him.

"I've been looking all over for you." Mello was looking down at Matt atop a stack of chairs.

"Mmm." Matt said, going back to his game.

"What are you doing here?" Matt shrugged and he could picture Mello's frown without looking up. "Can I sit with you?"

"I don't care."

It only took Mello a second to climb down the heap of chairs and settle into the nook beside Matt. Mello leaned in to see what Matt was playing. He watched the screen for a few minutes before dropping his head wordlessly onto Matt's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Matt said flatly, beating his fingers even harder against his Game Boy. "I thought we weren't best friends."

"I didn't mean that." He said simply.

"Well it hurt my feelings." Matt admitted.

"I know. I was mad and I took it out on you, but I didn't mean it."

'_Would it kill him to say sorry?' _Matt thought, sighing hard in agitation.

"Whatever." Matt said.

"What's wrong with you?" Mello snapped, pulling his head up from Matt's shoulder.

Usually, Matt accepted Mello's half-assed apologies, but not this time. He wanted him to say _sorry_. He wanted a serious and sincere apology. Just once, to prove he could.

"Why can't you just say sorry?" Matt asked. He almost recoiled after he spoke waiting for the punch. Mello grew quiet and for once Matt couldn't picture the look on his face. He didn't dare look over.

Next thing he knew he felt thin arms snake around his waist and Mello's head was back on his shoulder. He squeezed Matt's waist hard as he completely tensed up and started to tremble.

"Matt…" He choked a little as he started to cry softly into Matt's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

He sobbed hard from that point on. Matt let his Game Boy clatter to the floor as he turned to embrace the blonde.

"You're my best friend, Matt." He cried. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Matt squeaked finally. He'd started to cry seconds after Mello.

"I couldn't make it here at this place without you. Please don't think I hate you…" He sobbed harder and Matt pressed his lips softly to the top of his head.

"It's okay, Mello." Matt assured while gently rocking the blonde against his chest. He took a hand away just long enough to push his goggles to the top of his head and wipe his eyes.

"It's not." He insisted. "I shouldn't hurt you like that. You're the only person who really cares about me."

"No, Mel… it's okay." He whispered. "Everyone takes out things on others sometimes. It's all okay as long as you can say…"

"Sorry." Mello filled in, sniffling slightly. Matt nodded gently against his head.

"Thank you." Matt said.

"No Matt, thank you for being my best friend." He burrowed his face further into Matt's shoulder like a pillow. "I love you."

His voice was slightly muffled so Matt had to convince himself he hadn't mistaken his words.

Matt's heart skipped somewhere around five to ten beats-- or had his heart completely stopped? He opened his mouth to attempt a response but his mind was so jumbled with thoughts he couldn't form a single logical thought or statement.

He managed somehow to lay his cheek on top of Mello's head and breathe. Happiness was pulsing though his veins as he sorted slowly through his thoughts.

"I love you too, Mel." That dorky grin returned to his face.

Yea, a little love and appreciation go a long way.

--


End file.
